In prior constructions, the air bag in the steering wheel was secured within a housing by a clamping ring. The inflater was clamped in an opening in the housing by a separate clamp and extended into the air bag. The clamping ring was pre-assembled inside the air bag before the inflater was installed. The ring had a tendency to fall out. To prevent the ring from falling out, it could have been bolted in place but that would have required additional assembly steps.
The present invention dispenses with the need for a clamping ring, thereby eliminating the cost and weight of the ring and the various processing steps associated with the ring. The separate clamp for the inflater is also eliminated.
In the specific construction about to be described, the air bag inflater extends through an opening in a wall of the housing into an opening in the air bag. The inflater has a mounting flange overlapping the outer side of the housing wall. The air bag has a plurality of angularly spaced integral tabs which extend through the opening in the housing and are sandwiched between the inflater flange and the housing wall. Mounting studs affixed to the housing wall extend through the tabs and through the inflater flange to mount the inflater and also retain the air bag. The air bag preferably has marginal edge portions between the tabs which extend through the opening in the housing wall and are also clamped between the flange and the housing. By this construction, the air bag is both retained in position and sealed.
One object of this invention is to provide an air bag module having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide an air bag module which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and readily assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.